


Don't Even Think About It

by tomattoan



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Supermansion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomattoan/pseuds/tomattoan
Summary: A request I got on Tumblr for a writing prompt titled "Don't even think about it." Thought I would post it here too :)





	Don't Even Think About It

“Don’t even think about it.”

Devizo froze in the doorway, eyes widening at the sound of Rex’s voice. Shit. He really didn’t think he would be up this late at night, he’s old as fuck, shouldn’t he be sleeping? He heard the other man walk closer to him and turn on the light. Devizo slowly turned his head to meet Rex’s eyes and smiled widely, hoping to deter any suspicions that he may have.

“Good evening Rex, my you look incredible, have you been working out?”

Rex narrowed his eyes at the doctor, eyeing him suspiciously. Yeah, that was way too obvious. Had to try a different approach, and fast.

“Wow, oh boy, it sure is late. You’d better get to bed. Don’t want you getting sick or, y’know, anything like that.”

“Devizo. Turn around.”  
“You really shouldn’t be up so late.”

“Turn around, now, before I make you.”

Devizo sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, turning around to face his nemesis. 

“What do you have?”

“I don’t have anything, swear t-”

“I may be old but I’m not blind. What do you have in your hands.”

Devizo quickly diverted his eyes, looking anywhere other than at Rex before opening his hands to reveal a necklace.

“I knew it, I knew you were-..Oh. What’s that for?” Rex raised an eyebrow at his adversary, clearly expecting to see something else.

“Lex’s birthday is coming up, I just thought I’d do something nice for her. Why? What did you think I had?” This time it was Devizo that narrowed his eyes at Rex.

“I don’t know, I just thought, y’know, maybe you had some sort of weapon. I’m sorry Devizo. I guess I underestimated you.” He blushed slightly, embarrassed of accusing his adversary of something so ridiculous when he was truthfully just doing something nice for his daughter. Their daughter? That part was still confusing to him.

“You always do Rex.”

Devizo slid the necklace into his pocket and began to walk up the stairs, stopping mid-way up to turn and look at Rex once more.

“If it makes you feel any better, I did steal it. Jewelry is just so expensive, I mean honestly.” He rolled his eyes and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Rex waited until he was certain the door was closed before smirking and shaking his head. “Smug son of a bitch.”

Damn he loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has anymore requests, feel free to let me know! I'm always happy to write for you guys :)


End file.
